Summer Singing
by FwichPastilla
Summary: School's finally over, and Yusuke and Kuwabara decide to hold an endoftheyear karaoke party. What could go wrong and unexpected? My 1st KaraokeYaoi fic HxK and JxT


Disclaimer: It sucks…but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! I don't own the songs. I don't own YuYu Hakusho T.T and I don't own Wicked ;; Gomen, I've been obsessing over the Wicked broadway for quite sometime now ;;

Summary:

Galinda: "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and quite impossible to describe"

Elphaba: "…Blonde."

Alright, Must…Get…Mind…Off…Wicked. So I've decided to take a swing at making a karaoke fic starring the YuYu cast and others of their supporting characters. School's finally out, and now I have a whole lot of time on my hands.

Okay, school's finally over for Yusuke and the others (a great time to celebrate ne?) and he and Kuwabara decide to hold an end-of-the-school-year party.

Enough said. ON WITH THE FIC!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and Kuwabara: -hanging around at Yusuke's house-

Kuwabara: -throws books out the window- AHHHHH!! THANK GAWD!! No more school for a loooong time!

Yusuke: ¬.¬ Don't jinx it. It'll go by fast

Kuwabara: No, it won't

Yusuke: -.- YES! It will.

Kuwabara: Will not.

Yusuke: Will to.

Kuwabara: WILL NOT!!

Yusuke: WILL TOO DAMMIT!!

Kuwabara: …Will not.

Yusuke: ARGH!!!!

Kuwabara: -applauding- I never knew how much of a great pirate you can be

Yusuke: ¬.¬'' Know what? Forget it. LET'S HAVE A PARTY!!

Kuwabara: YAY!! Who're we inviting?

Yusuke: -counting off on fingers- Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, Yukina-

Kuwabara: YUKINA!!

Yusuke: -ignoring him- -Shizuru, Koenma, Jin, Touya, Rinku, and Chu

Kuwabara: Do Chu, Touya, Jin, Botan, Koenma, and Rinku even GO to school?

Yusuke: -shrug- Who cares? -walks over to the window- KURAMA, HIEI, KEIKO, BOTAN, YUKINA, SHIZURU, KOENMA, CHU, TOUYA, JIN, RINKU!! WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!

Kuwabara: o.o'' Must you ALWAYS do that?

Yusuke: Works every time.

Kuwabara: And how DARE you talk to the girls like that, you rude baka!

Yusuke: Who're you callin' a baka?

Kuwabara: -punches Yusuke in the stomach-

Yusuke: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?!? -punches Kuwabara in the face-

Yusuke and Kuwabara: -in a small fighting dust cloud-

-Door bell rings-

Yusuke and Kuwabara: -Stop mid-fight- Bwuh? -Goes over to answer the door; sees Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Koenma, Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Jin at the doorstep-

Hiei: Must that baka detective ALWAYS call us out like that?

Koenma: Indeed. It gets rather annoying after the first couple of times.

Kuwabara: o.o'' It really DID work.

Kurama: Of course it did. But that brings up one little problem.

Yusuke: What would that be?

-hears loud screaming and squealing in the distance-

Shizuru: Here we go again -shoves everybody inside and locks the door; loud, maniacal banging is heard-

Everybody: o.o''

Kuwabara: -draws back window curtains to see the Kurama fan club consisting of Karasu, Kuronue, and Yomi, and the Hiei fan club including Mukuro and Bui- 0.o'' Wow..

Kurama: -places a chair underneath the doorknobs- We might not want to go out there anytime soon

Karasu, Kuronue, and Yomi: KURAMAAA!! WE LOOOOVE YOOOOUUU!!!

Mukuro and Bui: HIEI!! WE LOVE YOU MORE THAN KARASU, KURONUE, AND YOMI LOVE KURAMA!!

Karasu, Kuronue, and Yomi: NO YOU DOON'T!!

Mukuro and Bui: YESS WE DOOO!!!

Rinku: -shuts curtains- Okaaay… ANYWAYS!! What are we gonna be doing here?

Keiko: Yeah, what did you call us here for?

Yusuke: Well, seeing how it's the end of the school year-

Jin, Touya, Rinku, Botan, Hiei, and Koenma: But we don't go to school.

Chu: -chugs down vodka- Aye. We're just naturally smart.

Yusuke: -.-'' FINE!! Since it's the end of the school year FOR THOSE WHO GO TO SCHOOL, we're gonna have ourselves a karaoke party. Kapeesh?

Botan and Keiko: screams YAAY!!

Kurama and Hiei: O.O EEEEEEKKKK!!! -runs and hides in shadowy corners in the fetal position-

Jin: Ye might not wanna do that again (a/n: My sad impression of Jin's funky accent ;;)

Rinku: Yeah. That kind of screaming gets them terrified of their fan girls/boys/its even more

Botan and Keiko: O.O Omigosh! Really? -goes over to console Kurama and Hiei-

Yukina: Are there any rules to this karaoke thing?

Kuwabara: Now that we think about it, there isn't. Just like how there aren't any rules to loving you, my sweet -grabs Yukina's hand-

Hiei: Hn -bashes Kuwabara into a wall-

Kuwabara: -creates a Kuwabara-shaped dent into the wall- x.x

Shizuru: -lights a cig- How about this: Nobody can choose for themselves.

Yusuke: Fine by us

Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, and Hiei -after being consoled-: What IS this karaoke thing?

Keiko: How about we just show you through example. Who would like to go first?

Everybody: -stares at Yusuke-

Yusuke: O.O WHAT?! Why me?

Kuwabara: You WERE the one who thought of this, man

Yusuke: Yeah, but you were with me and agreed to it!

Kuwabara: But I wasn't the one who thought of the idea now, was I?

Yusuke: …No.

Botan: WHOA!! Someone record the date and time!

Kuwabara: Why? What happened?

Kurama: You actually got Yusuke stalemated.

Kuwabara: What's that?

Everybody: -.-

Keiko: ALRIGHT! Let's choose Yusuke a song, shall we?

Everybody: -gathers around and leaves Yusuke out-

Yusuke: HEY!! Don't be leavin' me outta this. I have the right to hear what you are talking about

Koenma: No, you don't

Yusuke: YES I DO!!

Koenma: NO YOU DON'T!! Now kindly be quiet or else I will unleash my otherworldly powers on you

Yusuke: -scoffs- Yeah right, like you have any powers to threaten me with

Koenma: Wanna bet -takes out pacifier and blasts Yusuke into a wall (a/n: Okay, I know that Koenma has some kind of power behind his pacifier, but I don't know what ;;)-

Yusuke: x.x Okaaay.. Carry on

Botan: Hee hee! I like that idea! Let's tell the lucky boy

Hiei: Baka ningen. Get up

Yusuke: x.x

Keiko: -slaps Yusuke-

Yusuke: O.O I'm up! What's going on?

Touya: You're going to sing -looks at small sheet of paper- Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake with … -looks at paper again- Lord Koenma as your back-up.

Yusuke: 0.o WHAT?! What kind of a song is THAT?!

Jin: A song that sounds quite jiffy (a/n: ;;)

Botan: Do we know the perfect outfit for you -eyes gleam-

Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru: -walks towards Yusuke with maniacal looks on their faces-

Yusuke: -backs away slowly- I don't think I'll like where this is going…AHHH!! -runs away-

Shizuru: GET 'IM!!

Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko: -chases Yusuke into a nearby room; clawing and scratching is heard at the door-

Yusuke: AHHH!!! YOU GUYS!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Everybody Else: -laughing and rolling on the ground-

Jin: What be those girls doin'?

Rinku: -clutching his stomach- They're dressing him up

Touya: -grinning- Into what?

-door opens-

Keiko: Come out Yusuke!!

Yusuke: -from within room- NO WAY AM I GOING OUT THERE!!

Botan: Come on. You don't want to keep these poor people waiting

Yusuke: NO!

Kuwabara: -guffawing- URAMESHI!! IS IT THAT BAD?!!

Yusuke: _YES_ IT'S THAT BAD!!

Shizuru: Stop being an ass -shoves Yusuke outside into the living room-

Kuwabara, Koenma, Jin, Chu, and Rinku: -biting their lip-

Yukina, Kurama, Hiei, and Touya: -snickering behind their hands-

Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru: -grinning widely-

Yusuke: -is dressed in just blue jeans, handcuffs, ankle cuffs, chains, and a half-tied straitjacket- DON'T-

Everybody Else: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chu: GEE URAMESHI!! -wipes away tears- Those gals enslaved you good, di'int they?

Yusuke: -.-'' Yes, they did

Yukina: -hands Yusuke the mic- Come on, Yusuke. I wanna see what this Karaoke thing is

Yusuke: -has difficulty in grabbing the mic-

Kuwabara: And you shall see soon, my lovely lily flower -hands Koenma a mic and starts the song-

Yusuke: -grimacing, mumbling-_ I'm bringing sexy back_

Koenma: _Yeah!_

Yusuke: _Them other boys don't know how to act_

Koenma: -chuckling discreetly-_ Yeah!_

Yusuke: _I think it's special, what's behind your back_

Koenma: _Yeah!_

Yusuke: _So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Everybody: -laughing/rolling on the ground-

Kurama: -snickering; takes out rose, transforms it into whip, and hands it to Keiko- I think you might need this

Keiko: -eyes the whip the taste and takes it- Thank you, Kurama

Jin: So karaoke is just singin'?

Botan: Yup. Simple as that

Hiei: What does Yusuke mean "them other boys don't know how to act"?

Kurama: o.o'' Well, it's just a saying in the song…

Hiei: 'Cuz I certainly know how -jumps Kurama and makes out with him-

Kurama: o.o -begins to kiss back-

Everybody: O.O

Chu: Whoever knew they had it goin' on like that?

Rinku: Now THAT'S something you don't see everyday

Kuwabara: -turning green-

Keiko: Hmm…-cracks whip at Yusuke's feet-

Yusuke: -jump a foot in the air and trips due to ankle cuffs-

Everybody (except Kurama and Hiei): -laughing like crazy-

Koenma: -smirking-_ Take it to the bridge_

Yusuke: -trying to stand up- _Dirty baaaaabe_

Koenma: _Aha!_

Yusuke: _You see these shackles baby_

_I'm your slaaaaaave_

Koenma: _Aha_

Yusuke: _I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaave_

Koenma: -sniggering- _Aha_

Everybody: -rolling on the ground-

Keiko: -cracks whip again-

Kurama and Hiei: -still making out-

Kuwabara: Are those two ever gonna stop?

Hiei: Now that you mention it…Nope -resumes make-out session-

Kuwabara: -barfs into a vase-

Yusuke: -telepathy- YOU IDIOT!!

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Koenma: _Aha!_

Chu: -wheezing- OH…MAAN…THIS SUITS -wheeze- YUSUKE…VERY WELL -wheeze; ends up laughing again-

Touya, Jin, and Shizuru: -grab a hold of beers, shake them, and pop them in Yusuke's direction-

Yusuke: -gets soaked; grimaces-

Koenma: _Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

Koenma: _Come to the back _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_VIP _(Yusuke: _Go ahead be gone with it_)

_Drinks on me _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Let me see what you're twerking with _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Look at those hips _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_You make me smile _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Go ahead child _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_And get your sexy on _(Keiko: _Yes…_)(Yusuke:_ Go ahead, be gone with it)_

Keiko: -cracks whip again-

Yusuke: -falls to the ground, wriggling-

Everybody: -wheezing-

Rinku: HAHAH!! This is TOO much fun!! -rolls on the ground-

Shizuru: -chuckling- I never thought I would see the day when Yusuke finally can't talk or fight Keiko back

Botan: I think this is good for the both of them

Keiko: What?

Botan: Nothing! Carry on

Keiko: Tell me -cracks whip in her direction-

Botan: meep! NOTHING! -runs away-

Koenma: _Get your sexy on (_Keiko_: Yes..) (_Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (_Keiko_: Yes..) (_Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (_Keiko: _Yes..) (_Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (_Keiko: _Yes..) (_Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (_Keiko: _Yes..) (_Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it)_

_Get your sexy on (_Keiko: _Yes..) (_Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it)_

Yusuke: -wincing in slight pain- _I'm bringing sexy back_

Koenma: _Yeah_

Yusuke: _Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

Koenma: _Yeah_

Touya: Alright, that does it -jumps Jin and begins to make out with him-

Kurama and Hiei: -_still_ making out on the couch-

Kuwabara: -barfs into another vase-

Yusuke: -telepathy- KUWABARA YOU JACKASS!!!

Everybody else: -still rolling on the ground, laughing-

Yusuke: -glaring at pale-green Kuwabara- _Come let me make up for the things you lack_

Koenma: _Yeah_

Yusuke: _'Cuz you're burning up _

_I gotta get it fast_

Koenma: _Yeah_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

Keiko: -whips Yusuke again, giggling hysterically-

Yusuke: -trying to stand up- _Dirty baaaaabe_

Koenma: _Aha!_

Yusuke: _You see these shackles baby_

_I'm your slaaaaaave_

Koenma: _Aha_

Yusuke: _I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaave_

Koenma: -sniggering- _Aha_

Yusuke: _It's just that no one makes me feel this waaay_

Koenma: -chuckling- _Aha_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Come to the back _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_VIP _(Yusuke: _Go ahead be gone with it_)

_Drinks on me _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Let me see what you're twerking with _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Look at those hips _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_You make me smile _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Go ahead child _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_And get your sexy on _(Keiko: _Yes…_)(Yusuke:_ Go ahead, be gone with it)_

_You ready?_

_You ready?_

_You ready_

Keiko: -breathless- _Yes.._

Yusuke: -smirking in her direction- _I'm bringing sexy back_

Koenma: _Yeah_

Yusuke: _You motherfuckers watch how I attack_

Koenma: -guffawing- _Yeah_

Yusuke: _If that's your girl_

_Better watch your back_

Koenma: _Yeah_

Yusuke: _'Cuz she'll burn it up for me_

_And that's a fact_

Koenma: _Yeah_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Come to the back _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_VIP _(Yusuke: _Go ahead be gone with it_)

_Drinks on me _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Let me see what you're twerking with _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Look at those hips _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_You make me smile _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_Go ahead child _(Yusuke: _Go ahead, be gone with it_)

_And get your sexy on _(Keiko: _Yes…_)(Yusuke:_ Go ahead, be gone with it)_

Kurama and Hiei: -making out and kissing each other's necks-

Jin and Touya: -making out against the wall-

Kuwabara: -looking for more vases to puke into-

Koenma: _You ready (_Keiko: _Yess..)_

_You ready (_Keiko: _Yess..)_

_You ready (_Keiko: _Yess..)_

Keiko: _Yes.._

-songs fades-

Everybody: -dead from laughter- X.X

Koenma, Yusuke, and Koenma: o.o''

Koenma: -smiling- We KILLED 'em

Everybody: -wakes up and begins applauding-

Chu: THAT WAS GREAT!! -wipes away laughter tears-

Rinku: Thing is, you really set those four off over there -points to Kurama, Hiei, Jin, and Touya-

Yusuke: AHH!! Not on the couch. Do it on the carpet or something

Kurama and Hiei: -fall on the carpet-

Kuwabara: -in the nearby bathroom, puking-

Yusuke: AND KUWABARA!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND CLEAN OUT MY VASES!!! YOU NASTY BASTARD!!

Botan: I CALL THE NEXT IDEA!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's chapter one!! This was also my first attempt at lemony stuff, so comments and suggestions on that are appreciated. No flames please.

I'll also be taking song requests in your reviews for later chapters, SO GET REVIEWING. Besides, I'll be more than happy to give you credit for any idea you can come up with.

With all that said and done, kindly review, hoped you enjoyed, and please kindly review

Until next time,

BIR


End file.
